


Leading the Way

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Severus, everything can be a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading the Way

**Title:** Leading the Way  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #51: Duel  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** With Severus, everything can be a battle.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Notes:** Silliness.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Leading the Way

~

“Oh for--” Harry stared at Severus, who smirked back. “Must _everything_ be a bloody battle with you?”

“You knew what you were getting when you pursued me,” Severus replied.

“True. Right,” Harry sighed ruefully. “What’ll this cost me?”

“Has it occurred to you that I simply enjoy duelling?” Severus asked. “The exhilaration of fighting.”

“It’s occurred to me.” Harry’s smile sent a shaft of desire through Severus. “It’s part of your appeal.”

“Foolish Gryffindor.”

“Clearly.” Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry whispered, “So shall we?”

Severus nodded. As they approached the dance floor, he said, “Very well, but next time, I lead.”

~


End file.
